Plastic waste containers, such as for trash, recycling, or organic waste (compost), etc. include a body portion having an upper opening. A lid may be pivotably secured thereto to selectively close the upper opening to the body portion. Many waste containers further include at least one pair of wheels to facilitate moving the container when full, also called a roll-out cart.
In a growing number of areas, collection trucks include mechanical lifting equipment for lifting and dumping the container into the truck. There are different styles of lifters. Some grab two points on the front of the containers, an upper attachment envelope and a lower grab bar. Other lift mechanisms include a pair of arms that squeeze the sides of the body portion of the container to lift and dump the container. Even within these two general types of lift mechanisms, there are many differences in lift equipment. Each style of lift equipment induces a different set of stresses on the plastic structure of the containers. Numerous stress cycles on the containers over years can cause breakage.